Itachi's Wedding
by enma-chan
Summary: Itachi bakalan nikah. sama siapa? OneShoot! RxR please...


ITACHI'S WEEDING

OneShoot

A/N: yups! Fanfic lain dari EnMa, hehehehe… pengen nyoba buat tentang Akatsuki tapi kurang kenal ma orang-orang di Akatsuki, malah jadinya nyampur. Ya udah, yang penting baca aja deh…

Pagi-pagi Itachi berjalan menuju KonohaGakure. Yah, palingan mencari si Kyuubi… SALAH!! Dia bukan mencari bocah berambut kuning itu, melainkan… Sasuke!

Setelah melewati para penjaga KonohaGakure, Anbu, kesasar, tersesat (sama aja…), dikejar anjing (yang pasti bukan Akamaru), de-el-el… akhirnya sampe juga di rumah Sasuke dan langsung disambut oleh tuan rumahnya.

Sasu: My Sweety ANIKIII!!!! -wajahnya seneng banget, berlari slow motion kearah sang kakak-

Itachi: My OTOUTOOO!!!! -berlari slow motion kearah sang adiknya tercinta (?)-

"BUAAAKKK!!!!"

Itachi: aduh… sakit… -dipukul Sasuke sampe mental ke pohon mangga dan jatuh-

Sasu: mau ngapain loe kesini? Mau tarung ma gue? Gue udah siap!

Itachi: tenang… my baka otouto… sebentar lagi punya kakak ipar plus jadi om kok malah marah? –bicara dengan tenangnya-

Sasu: APAAA?! Aniki mau nikah ma siapa? Aniki apain sampe dia mau nikah ma Aniki?!

Itachi: katanya… aku tuh cakep, paling cool se-Akatsuki, ya… gitu deh!

Sasu: … -keringet dingin-

Itachi: kamu kuundang, loh! Wajib dateng!

Itachi memberikan undangan pernikahan berlatarkan gambar awan-awan berwarna merah. Disitu tertera tulisan 'weeding' dan nama orang yang diundang beserta foto Itachi dan seseorang.

Wajah Sasuke langsung memasang tanda keheran seakan-akan bertanya 'kenapa-ada-yang-suka-orang-keriputan-kayak-dia-?'

Sasu: ya ampun, My Sweety Baka Aniki… loe nyadar kagak? Keriputnya Aniki tuh… ich!! –muntah darah-kencing manis-

Itachi: ah masa? Katanya, gue orang paling cakep yang pernah dia temuin…

Sasu: emm… pasti pake Tsukuyomi! Ya ampun… anak orang, kak… kasihan…

Itachi: nggak… gak pake pemaksaan kok! Semuanya bener-bener murni, tanpa dosa dan boongan…

Alamak… Itachi ngomong kayak orang tak berdosa aja! Kayak gak pernah ngerasa dia menanggung dosa yang membuat semua clan Uchiha yang di sorga tadinya tenang langsung ngamuk ngeliat Itachi bisa ngomong sesantai itu dengan tampang tak berdosanya, resanya mau turun ke bumi untuk membunuh tuh anak.

Sasu: iya deh aku percaya… aku ma 'My Honey' bakal ke situ…

Itachi: hah!? Mang loe dah merrid? –ngomongnya muncrat-muncrat-

Sasu: yup… tadi mau ngundang otouto, cuman aku males ketemu orang-orang Akatsuki, jadi…

Itachi: jadi loe mendahuluiku sebagai kakak?! Damn…

Sasu: HEHEHEHE…. Berhasil, berhasil… horeee!!!

Itachi: mang loe nikah ma siapa?"

Sasu: Sakura… cuman dia lagi ke rumahnya Temari… -seakan-akan tau kalo Itachi mau ketemu ma Sakura-

Itachi: tau juga maksud gue! Btw, kalo gitu kasih ini ke semua orang yang udah ditulis namanya, ya… bye My Sweety Otouto!!!

Itachi melesat pergi dari rumah Sasuke dangan meninggalkan setumpuk undangan. Maka mulailah perjalanan Sasuke dalam membagikan undangan pernikahan sang kakak.

**Di rumah Hyuuga…**

"Tok, tok…"

Neji: oh, Uchiha… tumben ke sini. Ada apa?

Sasu: emm… ini untuk kamu ma Hinata.

Neji: undangan pernikahan? Loe mau nikah lagi?

Sasu: liat yang jelas donk! Gue gak mungkin menghianati Sakura. Aniki yang mau nikah…

Neji: What The Fk!? Itachi mau nikah? No way! –jantungan-

Sasu: ya… gitu deh… katanya sih bener-bener tanpa pemaksaan. Ya udah, gue mesti bagiin nih undangan. Bye!

Neji ngeliatin tuh undangan sambil bengong.

**Di rumah Sandsibs…**

"Tok, tok…"

Temari: wah Sasuke, mau jemput Sakura? Ayo masuk!

Saku: Sasuke, ngapain ke sini?

Sasu: mau nganterin ini…

Kan: loh, itu kan undangan pernikahan? –baru pulang dari salon-

Gaara: loe mau nikah lagi? –kaget setengah hidup-

Sasu: Aniki yang mau nikah

All: HAHHHH!!!!

Sasu: tadi Aniki dateng sambil nyuruh ngasih undangan ini. Ya udah, gue pergi dulu

Temari: minum dulu sambil makan cemilan, ya?

Sasu: sorry, gue mesti buru-buru. Masih ada banyak undangan yang belum kusebarin. Bye semuanya!

All: Bye…(?) –heran-

**Di rumah Naruto…**

"Tok, tok…"

Arashii: oh Uchiha… mau ketemu sama Naruto, ya?

Sasu: iya, Narutonya ada?

Arashii: ah, Naruto lagi latihan sama Jiraiya. Jadi dia nggak ada…

Sasu: oh… kalo gitu titip ini buat anda, Naruto dan Jiraiya, ya

Arashii: emang siapa yang mau merrid?

Sasu: Aniki…

Arashii: akhirnya kakakmu itu nikah juga…

Sasu: kalo gitu aku pergi dulu…

**Di rumah Kiba…**

"Tok, tok…"

Kiba: wah Sasuke, tumben kesini. Ayo masuk!

Sasu: gak usah. Aku cuman mau ngasih ini…

Kiba: kakak loe mau nikah?! Sejak kapan orang keriput itu ada yang suka?

Sasu: ya… gitu deh. Oh iya, sekalian kasih ke Shino, ya…

Kiba: kenapa gak kasih sendiri?

Sasu: gue gak doyan ma serangga. Bye!

**Di rumah Tenten…**

"Tok, tok…"

Ten: wah Sasuke tumben ke sini…

Lee: wah guru Guy, ada Sasuke! –nunjuk Sasu-

Sasu: aku mau kasih kalian ini…

Guy: wah, akhirnya kakakmu itu mengerti arti dari semangat masa muda, ya… selamat, loh!!!

Lee: akhirnya loe punya kakak ipar, hehehe…

Ten: makasih atas undangannya, kita pasti dateng!

Sasu: i… iya… pergi dulu!

**Di rumah Kakashi…**

"Tok, tok…"

Kaka: loh, Sasuke? Tumben kesini…

Sasu: sorry ganggu aku cuman mau ngasih ini doang…

Kaka: hah!? -kaget- walah… jadi orang keriputan itu mau nikah

Sasu: ya… gitu deh… tolong kasih ini untuk Godaime, Genma, Kurenai, dan lainnya…

Kaka: kenapa mesti gue?

Sasu: biar Kakashi gak di rumah dan baca Icha-Icha terus. Pokoknya harus dateng loh!

Kaka: iya, iya…

**Di rumah Shikamaru…**

"Tok, tok…"

Ino: loh Sasuke-kun, tumben ke sini…

Sasu: Nara ada gak?

Chouji: Shikamaru lagi sakit, tumben ke sini…

Sasu: aku mau ngasih undangan ini…

Ino: lha, kakak loe baru mau nikah ya?

Chouji: tumben ada yang suka orang keriputan, hehehe…

Sasu: pokoknya dateng ya… sekalian kasih ke Nara, bye!

C & I: i… iya…

Setelah keliling KonohaGakure untuk bagiin undangan pernikahan, Sasuke pulang ke rumah.

Sasu: aku pulang!

Saku: akhirnya pulang juga! Gimana kalo abis makan siang kita ke Mall?

Sasu: hah?! Ngapain? Kemaren kan udah belanja…

Saku: itu kan elektronik, sekarang beli baju untuk ke pernikahan kakak ipar. Biar kelihatan cantik

Sasu: emm… ya udah deh! –gak tahan ngeliatin Sakura yang udah terlanjur seneng- sekalian aku mau beli kemeja hita

Saku: kemeja hitam? Kita kan mau ke acara pernikahan, bukan mau ngelayat, Sasu…

Sasu: untuk Aniki… dia kan suka banget warna hitam

Saku: ya udah, deh, terserah…

Setelah makan siang, langsung ke Mall. Setelah Saku beli gaun dan jas plus kemeja untuk ke pesta pernikahan nanti, giliran Sasu nyariin kemeja hitam.

Saku: Sasu, kok lama banget… yang tadi kan udah bagus

Sakura nunjuk kemeja hitam dengan border putih di pinggirnya –keren-…

Sasu: emm… keren sih. Cuman aku lagi nyari yang bener-bener seleranya Aniki

Saku: emang selera kakak ipar apa sih?

Sasu: seperti kebanyakan orang-orang Akatsuki… hitam bermotif awan merah

Saku: emm… kalo gitu jangan cari di sini

Sasu: trus, nyarinya di mana dong, say?

Saku: di sini ada toko khusus yang jual everythings about Akatsuki, loh!

Sasu: kalo gitu ke situ, yuk!

Sakura pun menarik tangan Sasuke menuju ke sebuah lorong yang sepi. Ternyata di lorong itu ada sebuah toko dengan tulisan 'AKATSUKI' gede-gede.

Di situ jual banyak banget barang berwarna hitam dengan motif awan merah, bener-bener khasnya Akatsuki!

Sasu: loe bisa tau tempat kayak ginian dari mana?

Saku: tentunya dari calon istri kakak ipar, donk!

Sampe situ Sasuke langsung ngambil barang yang dia cari-cari. Pokoknya kemeja yang paling bagus dan mahal di toko itu. Di situ juga banyak pernak-pernik Akatsuki yang lain. Kayak sepatu -cewek dan cowok-, baju, Akatsuki in Barbie -Sakura langsung ambil Itachi, Deidara dan Sasori-, patung para anggota Akatsuki –dari yang chibi sampe yang seukuran aslinya-, gantungan kunci, tas, de-el-el.

Setelah puas-puasin belanja, mereka pulang ke rumah.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Enma-chan: waha… pada penasaran ma siapa pasangannya Itachi gak?

Sasu: gak

Saku: nggak tuh. Kan udah liat di undangan pernikahannya

Lee: pasangannya kan… -ditutup mulutnya ma Author-

Enma-chan: hus! Jangan ngomong! Biar semuanya penasaran…

Gaara: kalo penasaran baca aja lanjutannya di bawah…

Kan: pokoknya anggota Akatsuki juga, udah gak asing lagi kok!

Enma-chan: yang penting jangan lupa **REVIEW** loh!

XxxxxxxxxX

Hari pernikahan Itachi…

Di hari yang berbahagia itu –just for itachi- semua orang yang udah diundang ngumpul di gereja deket tempat Akatsuki. Semua tampil cantik dan cakep –gak mau ngecewain Akatsuki-. Semua anggota Akatsuki pake jas hitam dengan awan merah –udah khasnya-, kemeja putih polos dan dasi merah darah –kawaii!- berdiri rapi di pintu masuk gereja. Di situ juga muncul Itachi dengan jas putih dengan border awan merah, kemeja putih plus dasi merah –kawaii!- yang membuat semua orang terpesona dan melupakan keriputnya itu.

Mereka pun masuk ke gereja, Sasuke jadi pengiring pengantin pria. Mereka pun memasuki gereja perlahan-lahan. Sasuke memakai baju yang sama seperti yang dipakai Itachi –sumpah, keren abis!-. Setelah Sasuke duduk di kursinya, muncul Sakura dan Ino sebagai pengiring pengantin wanita plus Deidara. Yup, itulah pengantin wanitanya. Pake gaun pengantin putih panjang –melebihi ke belakang- dengan border merah, sarung tangan putih panjang plus bunga mawar warna merah darah dan melati putih –lagian gak ada bunga warna hitam- yang membuat Itachi langsung blushing. Sakura dan Ino pake gaun putih plus border awan merah. Setelah Ino dan Sakura duduk, upacara pernikahan pun dimulai…

XxxxxxxxxxX

Setelah selesai, semua makan-makan. Choji langsung makan dengan ganasnya. Shikamaru duduk di kursi dan tidur. Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata plus cewek-cewek lain langsung berebutan minta foto bareng pengantin. Sasuke ngobrol ma Akatsuki, dan yang lainnya gak tau lagi ngapain –pusing nyeritainnya-…

Yak, akhirnya semuanya hidup berbahagia selamanya…(?)


End file.
